


Warrior's Last Lament, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silmarillion-based. Hurin contemplates things in his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior's Last Lament, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A Warrior's Last Lament

Beyond Dor-lomin that once I knew,

Upon the western shore I stand.

I cannot now return to the place

That long ago I called my land,

For I have changed and it has changed,

And time has worn us down,

While all I love has passed away,

While all I fought continues on.

 

And now the sea will welcome those

Who come in search of rest,

When rest alone remains for them

Within the waves of the west.

I will not linger still to wane

In a world that holds nothing for me.

I will not be again the thrall

Of Morgoth, for I am now free;

With freedom I will not be parted

From those I loved in life.

In the waves of the western sea,

I will leave the last of the strife

That I have so long endured.

My strength is spent; but others may

In time that I will never know,

Live to see at last the day

That I had hoped would come again;

So I depart, but hope remains.


End file.
